


沒有煙硝的愛情

by shimodesu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha Illya, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Napoleon, Post-Cold War Era, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: People want to be loved, failing that admired, failing that feared, failing that hated and despised.They want to evoke some sort of sentiment. The soul shudders before oblivion and seeks connection at any price.——Hjalmar Soderberg, Doctor Glas
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo & Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

回來第三天了，他仍然有點不習慣沒有戰爭的日子，沒有爾虞我詐的利益交換，沒有走在刀尖上的小心翼翼。每一分、每一秒都是那麼的靜謐，他想起了他的油畫收藏，還有那盤沒來得及下完的西洋棋，他的蘇聯人不知道有沒有想他。

「Peril？」他小心的推開門，灰白色的煙霧填滿了整個空間，金色的高大身影直直站在房間裡唯一的窗戶前，那根幾乎燃燒殆盡的菸被夾在細長僵硬的手指間，他想起他在莫斯科市中心看見的那棵只剩枯枝但仍舊挺拔的老樹。輕聲走上前，黑髮男子看著他的神情從純粹的擔憂慢慢轉變成混雜著愛戀的鬆一口氣，一如既往。

把懷裡的日用品都放在一旁桌上，他先是開窗讓煙霧散去，然後回過身伸長了手，微微踮起腳尖替較自己高一些的男人將衣領拉整齊。雖然柏林這邊不比莫斯科冷，但他還是不希望讓他有著涼的機會。一雙大而帶著涼意的手在他整理到一半的時候覆了上來，溫柔地和他一起完成了剩下的部分。他抬頭與那雙終於回過神的冰藍色眼睛對視，笑得燦爛如這些日子裡從未出現在這個城市裡的陽光。

「你又愣住了，伊利亞。」「你回來了。」伊利亞沒有拒絕他落在唇上的輕吻，僅緩緩描述了一次自己看見的現實，像是還在將剛才隨煙飄走的意識組織回自己的腦子裡。他沒有停下笑意，在伊利亞的注視下，像是炫耀似的把袋子裡的幾樣食材攤在他們面前的小吧台上，乾癟的菠菜和熟過頭的蘋果散在他們手邊，然後拿起了紫紅色的甜菜根，和孩子一樣調皮的對著男人眨眨眼。

「你想吃羅宋湯嗎？我搶到了甜菜根。但要我說，補給品裡根本應該給我們甜菜根，我們可打贏了戰爭呢！」 瓦斯爐卡了幾下才順利被點燃，他拿出小鐵鍋裝滿水，決定按照自己的計畫來弄晚餐。俄羅斯人盯著他把食物切成容易入口的小塊，鍋子裡的液體緩緩被染成深紫色，被風霜雕刻過的臉上依然沒有任何表情。「你的味道不太一樣了拿破崙。」

即便提到家鄉菜也沒有多說什麼的伊利亞卻低低的說了這句，聲音混雜在從牆縫中鑽進來的風裡，嗚嗚作響的有些惱人，讓拿破崙也沉默了一會。黑髮男子把掉落在眼前的髮絲塞到耳後，在那一鍋水開始吐泡泡的時候才開口。

「下星期才要去看報告。」「什麼？」猛地回頭原本想對伊利亞發脾氣，但看到男人緊皺的眉頭才想起戰爭在他身上——在耳朵上，留下的痕跡，語氣才柔和了一些。

「我說我下星期才要再去醫院。」男人又靠近他，大手環住他的腰，最後停在腹部。伊利亞的手一直都冷冷的，拿破崙很喜歡用自己的體溫讓他溫暖起來，就像他喜歡伊利亞用自己的味道包圍住他。

「要不要我陪你去。」「我很好。」他側頭又給了伊利亞的臉頰一個吻然後看向窗外，發現外頭的世界開始下起雪。純白色的半固體堆積在拆除到一半的圍牆上、堆積在暗黃色的枯葉堆上、堆積在路人疲倦的肩膀上，模糊了所有人的視線也模糊了事物和記憶的界線。一切好似又回到了戰爭還存在在世界上的日子，回到他們初見時的模樣，只是那些吵雜嚇人的巨響逐漸離他們和這間小公寓遠去，世界終於又安靜了一會。

「我們都會很好。」


	2. Chapter 2

軍方醫院安靜得詭異，只有儀器運作的嗡鳴聲、醫護人員沒有停下過的腳步聲和人們此起彼落的呼吸聲，再更仔細聽甚至能聽見一個個心臟奮力鼓動的聲音。這個地方是活著的，卻是以一種最卑微、最令人難受的方式活在城市、世界、文明的角落。

「你一個人？」穿著乾淨白袍的雅各布似乎有些意外看見他坐在辦公室的椅子上，但又很快掩飾過去，手上那一大疊資料砰一聲放在他左手邊的桌上。雅各布看起來很緊張，呼吸也莫名急促了起來，他不知道是不是因為他的出現讓這個小醫生想起了什麼不好的事，或想起什麼可怕的傷患，又或者只是不想看到他。

「伊利亞去上班了。」「好吧。」靠著桌子的醫生扯了扯嘴角試圖露出一個友善的微笑但顯然失敗了，有些尷尬的抽出封面寫著他名字、已經被蓋上「光榮退役」紅章的報告。拿破崙低下頭，他其實沒認真看過自己的健康報告，自從事故之後就再也不那麼做了，下意識抽動鼻翼後才想起另一個讓小醫生緊張的原因——發情期。雖然小醫生和他一樣都是omega，但八成是這次的抑制劑品質不太好，這種時期即便是軍醫院也不見得能拿到真的有用的抑制劑；他來到這裡也只是身份使然的不得不，這就是選一個該死的前中情局局長當總統帶來的附加壞處。

「你看過了嗎？」搖搖頭，他沒有看雅各布對此的反應，他只想聽見一個答案。醫生翻過好幾頁，沙沙聲讓他眼前一度出現和伊利亞在倫敦巷弄裡某間小書店裡，為了臥底做準備時的畫面，那也是他印象裡自己第一次被伊利亞當成一個omega，擁在懷裡親吻的地方。

「我想你應該了解你自己的，拿破崙。」

闔上資料夾的聲音不大，卻足以讓拿破崙回過神。黑髮男子眨眨眼想理解眼前人的手勢，然後恍然大悟的將襯衫下襬掀起來，一道約手掌長的粉橘色疤痕曝露在兩個人的目光下，不留情地橫跨他的下腹部。

「你之前幾乎傷到了整個下半身，能保住部分生殖腔已經是萬幸了。」蹲在他面前的雅各布用來比劃的手指微微顫抖，很小心的沒有碰觸到他。傷口在很久之前就癒合了，但拿破崙還是在感覺到同情的那刻覺得噁心想吐，覺得痛，甚至想朝著雅各布大叫。

但他都沒有這麼做，只是坐在不舒服的椅子上看著傷口。

「我太老了，還是你們真的他媽的一點辦法都沒有？」「你要學著接納現實，拿破崙。」

沉默同時攫住了他們的舌頭，窗戶外不知何時又開始下起意圖淹沒一切的雪，他們都想起了報紙上寫著今年冬天預計會有前所未見的低溫。戴著眼鏡的醫生忍不住嘆了一大口氣，鏡片在一瞬間被熱氣染白。「你們還好嗎？伊利亞……」

「沒有變好但也沒有變壞，床上、路上……但他還是他。」他把衣服整理整齊，聲音比剛才來得柔和許多。深藍色的眼睛越過了雅各布，直直看向外頭的某個點，也許是那棵矗立在中庭的樹。

「有任何需要我幫忙的都能跟我說，或是要我轉達給桑德斯那邊的人或威佛利都行。」

「我……」他不知道誰能真正幫到他們，拿破崙低下頭看著自己的肚子，就如同他不知道好幾年前的傷口為什麼還隱隱作痛一樣。「替伊利亞在你父親的墓前多放束花吧。」

「有機會的話。」小醫生的聲音飄得比他更遠，像是要飄去那個大概已經被白雪完全覆蓋的北方，那個死亡已經敲響歐列格家大門的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

擰著漂亮的眉，黑色眼睛的女人用夾著香煙的手托住下巴，偏黑的健康膚色和輕快如歌的聲音實在與這個有氣無力的咖啡廳格格不入，縱使這個城市已經比伊利亞第一次到訪時來得要喧鬧不少。

「等待命期過了我就要離開柏林，就說了我不想回來還叫我們在這裡會合。」應侍小弟替他們送上了飲料，他婉拒女人第二次遞到面前詢問的菸捲。他覺得自己該聽從雅各布的建議把菸戒了，小醫生說裡頭的化學成分可能會讓他肢體麻木和精神恍惚的症狀更嚴重，還說了一些難以理解又長得不得了的醫學詞彙。

「巴黎比這裡好多了，雖然上次任務被你們吵得我都來不及好好當個觀光客。」一談到無緣的光之城，蓋比才終於有點精神。伊利亞勉強扯了扯嘴角並試著回想那次任務的細節和目標，卻只想起穿著訂製燕尾服的拿破崙在宴會廳燈光下是多麼神采奕奕，貼著某個貴婦人的耳邊跳那根本稱不上優雅，甚至能說是充滿資本主義銅臭味的華爾茲，如寶石般的藍眼眸卻整個晚上朝著他的方向笑得曖昧，短短一個晚上就像是永恆；想起他們前後回到飯店後，他又是怎麼在不弄壞那套燕尾服的情況下把拿破崙僅剩的花言巧語和呻吟吞吃入腹，讓他的牛仔在他的身上繼續展現宴會上糟糕到令人髮指可同時使人沉醉的舞步，讓那雙眼睛裡只剩下自己和他們之間越燃越烈的悸動，每一個唇舌相觸的瞬間就像是永恆。

「蘇洛應該也不喜歡柏林吧，這該死的城市是這麼無聊。」

「他沒跟我說，你該約他見面的蓋比。」而不是我。蘇聯前特工沒把後半句話說出來，而是低頭啜了一口還冒著煙的咖啡。他也很開心能見上蓋比一面，只是他覺得以他現在的狀況並不能很好的同蓋比像以往那樣輕鬆的聊天，特別是任何關於拿破崙、關於紳士局的事。

「你們還好嗎？」「什麼？」

蓋比偏頭看著他，眼神裡不是他以為的同情而是另一種複雜的情緒；男人沒有恣意解讀，只是看著小自己幾歲的女人抿直了唇搖搖頭。或許蓋比也想起了什麼關於他們之間的無聊往事，或只是跟他一樣，覺得街口默劇演員的表演爛得可以。「你們計畫在這天殺的城市待多久？」

「等拿破崙的待命期結束吧。」「再之後呢？我記得威佛利前陣子才說想讓拿破崙退伍了，戰爭結束了。」女人意有所指，他早就知道上頭暗自希望拿破崙可以早早退伍，但他無法理解長官們的顧慮。考慮到他幾年前就已經因傷先退到後勤，還有他們是多需要拿破崙的各種技巧及聯絡網，雖然檯面上的冷戰已完，但現在就讓拿破崙退伍顯然不是個明智的選擇。

「先等拿破崙的待命期結束吧！」

柏林女人徐徐吐出的煙模糊了她的輪廓和不遠處的天空，今天依舊看不見任何陽光透進這個城市裡。他感覺到放在桌上的手被握住，伊利亞才突然意識到自己又開始用指頭敲桌子，弄出了引人注目的聲響。「如果我不夠認識你，我肯定會以為那個創傷後壓力症候群真的嚴重影響你。」

路上的人們沒有因為圍牆倒了就改變生活模式，這個世界沒有因為冷戰結束就變得比較和平，他們三個也沒有因為任何一次意外而先丟下任何一個人離開世上。泰戈爾依舊問著每個人關於最好或最壞時代的問題，可依舊沒有人有辦法確切回答出正確答案，到頭來這一切還有意義嗎？

「但，你還是我認識的你。」

伊利亞的思緒在那一瞬間停了下來，你還是你，她還是她，世界到底有沒有一個定論好像又沒那麼重要了。

蓋比的菸就要燒到尾端，她看了眼便用力的在煙灰缸裡熄滅它，然後又把菸盒拿了起來。「看在過往情分上老天，你再拒絕我一次我就要揍你了。」

懸在半空中的手拿著菸盒微微發顫，他看著女人手上幾道已然癒合的傷痕想了幾秒，伸手輕輕覆蓋住她的。蓋比藏在圍巾下的臉才勉強露出了笑，伊利亞捏了捏比自己小上一倍的手，心裡突然有個衝動。

「我們可能會先去一趟布拉格吧。」

「拿破崙會喜歡布拉格的。」


	4. Chapter 4

「一個人嗎？」

能見度不算好的情況下他還是看見了他，年輕男人的聲音幾乎要被降雪和風一併帶走，帶著廉價菸草味跟威士忌的發酵麥芽味卻沒有一絲時間或戰爭在身上、臉上或手上留下的痕跡，像個幸運的混蛋一樣。拿破崙沒有拿出大衣口袋裡的雙手，不著痕跡的打量膽敢搭訕他的勇者，心想如果這個人再往前一步他就要把他摔出去。

他是不是跟伊利亞相處太久了？

「你有看到第二個嗎？」「加上我就兩個了。」但年輕男人沒有動作，模仿廣場上的雕像側靠在路旁的車子上，銳利的眼神和直白的話語間有一股早已離他及這個世界遠去的不可一世；拿破崙忍不住停下腳步，隔著幾個混著泥水的歪斜腳印和他對望。過於安靜的柏林讓人彷彿能聽見彼此大腦思考的聲音，細碎的雪依舊下著，風裡夾雜的嬰兒哭聲似遠又近，黑髮的美國人得用力眨了幾次眼才把睫毛上的雪弄掉。

「我是耶利米。」年輕男人又開了口，下意識握住前臂的防衛動作就像要對他隱藏什麼，拿破崙想他大概是個猶太青年。

「沃夫岡。」

耶利米向前了一步，微微皺起眉頭像是什麼無法理解的異狀發生在眼前，像是他臉上長了一個醜陋的印記。「你聽起來不像本地人，你的口音。」

「我剛從其他地方回來，待太久了。」拿破崙沒有照剛才所想的把耶利米摔出去，反而耐著性子把這幾乎可以用尷尬來形容的老套搭訕劇本演下去。他不知道為什麼，可能是對所有事情失望透頂累積而成的果實終於掉在面前，可能是自己需要這份年輕氣盛來提醒自己是誰，又或者是他過於渴求另一人的體溫而宇宙選擇以這種方式來嘲弄他。

「喝一杯嗎？」「你對年紀大的人有偏好嗎？」

耶利米又向前了一步，他能聞到大衣裡包裹著的味道：熱呼呼的黑咖啡香中帶著烤核桃的焦香及苦澀，嗆辣的肉桂味把所有氣味與alpha那從骨子裡透出來的麝香串在一起，將他們以一個奇妙溫暖的方式包圍住。「你的味道很明顯。」

拿破崙微笑，他看著耶利米的臉漸漸染上代表窘迫的豬肝色，試著不要讓心底的尖酸刻薄太快破土而出，或是像每次不得不執行色誘任務的伊利亞一樣在反應過來之前就把人打暈。畢竟很難得一個alpha被這樣戲弄後沒有氣急敗壞的指著他放聲大罵，光是為了這點就值得獎勵一下。

「你……很直接，我欣賞。」猶太青年乾癟癟的從喉嚨裡擠出了幾個字，一個一個的字母都從他的胃袋裡緩緩爬到他嘴邊，試著把自己的不安和反應不及用僅剩的笑包裝起來。拿破崙依舊微笑著，這個男人看來遠比他所想的還有趣很多，或許能再陪他消磨一段時間。

深藍色的游刃有餘對上青年淺棕色的焦慮慌張，美國人也向前了一步，自己那股混著蜂蜜味的葡萄酒香賀爾蒙張開了手握住他的，兩人間的距離只消任何一人舉起手便能歸於零。

「你的言語欣賞我沒有用，你得用行動證明。」

耶利米在他說完後終於也又露出放鬆的笑，淺棕的眼睛又亮了起來；而才準備再說些什麼就被一個巨大的黑影壟罩，還沒來得及看清來人，就直接昏了過去。

「你在這裡做什麼！」

「我要去醫院接你。」

拿破崙驚訝的看著失去意識的耶利米和居然還記得扶住他的伊利亞，快速確認了青年只是暈過去之後不禁揉揉額角。「老天啊，把這孩子抬進車裡吧。」

伊利亞沒有回話，那雙淺藍色的瞳孔直直盯著他在車門前蹲下並拿出隨身工具。他們可不能就這樣把人丟在路邊對吧！

「你最好祈禱他醒得來，伊利亞。」「我有控制力道。」

翻了白眼後美國男人站起身，有些憤恨的看著眼前貌似毫無悔意的蘇聯男人，微熱的呼吸打在他臉上。癢癢的，臉頰和心都是。「有時候我真的討厭你。」

他不確定那老是保護慾過剩的alpha有沒有聽見，他也不確定自己有沒有說完。只感覺到充滿煙味的唇碰上他的，伊利亞靜靜的用一個熟悉的、近乎冰冷的擁抱將沃夫岡變回拿破崙蘇洛。


	5. Chapter 5

「你想找什麼？」「安靜點。」

坐在櫃台裡，大概是老闆的老beta招呼完他們後又睡到不醒人事，拿破崙總喜歡這種藏在巷子裡有些年代的小店，在一起的時間久了他也會不知不覺替他注意。

他們擠在書架和書架之間，被兩人驚醒的灰塵飄散在空氣中，他的牛仔靠著他的背把架上的舊書一本本拿起，然後隨意的翻了翻，不算長的手指小心的滑過快要散開的書背，伊利亞知道那雙簡直是帶著魔法的手有多麼靈巧，又是有多麼溫柔。角落的廣播盒子喋喋不休說著德語，意外像極了某種填滿空白的背景音樂；伊利亞沒有特別認真聽，卻還是被幾個關鍵字抓住注意力：戰爭、美國、勝利。

_ 勝利。 _

「你們美國人有打仗之外的嗜好嗎？」

拿破崙像是聽到了什麼笑話，揚起的嘴角擒著意味深長的笑，語氣明顯輕快了起來。「換總統吧，雖然新的這個我不太喜歡。」

伊利亞沒好氣的回頭看了眼他的omega，忍不住也跟著笑了。沒人真的在乎那個只會指使人做這做那的鬼政府，更何況民主萬歲——唯一有機會監控兩人的也不過彼此罷了。美國特務轉過身的動作很小心，從後頭環住他再伸長脖子親了他一口，一連串的動作導致他沒來得及看清拿破崙偷偷藏在身後的書是什麼；接著他聽見拿破崙在他還完好的耳朵邊小聲的哼著那自圍牆倒下後就被強力放送的曲調。

收音機裡的主持人說這首歌是獻給世界終於和平，歌手說這首歌是獻給在圍牆下接吻的情侶，而拿破崙卻不曾把那些話放在眼裡，大言不慚的表示這首歌是在慶祝他們的相遇；而基於禮貌，他們應該回以一支舞蹈。

「不，我不跳舞的。」「只有跳舞的時候才能感覺到真正的自由。」

雖然這樣說了，伊利亞還是任由他的牛仔噙笑將他拉出書架，見他依舊沒有任何反應便逕自在櫃台前的小空間跟著音樂歡快轉圈。

拿破崙臉上的笑彷彿他們正在某個充滿金色陽光及新鮮空氣的草原上，那雙透亮的藍眼睛和天空合而為一，不知名的野花不加修飾的用繽紛色彩填滿自己的轉瞬即逝，樹上鳥兒高歌，音符碰撞在一起形成某種符號，那些始終箝制住他們手腳的枷鎖也都消失不見。

自由，在輕盈腳步和清脆樂音中掙脫出來，在他們的身上留下了一個又一個深刻的印記。兩唇相接激盪出的火花點燃了更盛大的篝火，火舌向著無垠天空用力伸長自己；拿破崙終於等到伊利亞踏出第一步，那雙比自己大上一圈的手滑過手腕握住他的，美國人能聞到彼此的味道融進了那團火焰裡，然後隨著暖意將他們纏繞在一起。

「你還記得巴黎的任務嗎？」

伊利亞抱著拿破崙慢慢晃著，無視電台已經換成另一首快節奏的曲子，老闆依舊還沒從午覺中醒來；黑髮的男人不禁低頭笑出聲，不經意露出的小虎牙讓他又有股想用力吻住的衝動。

接著所有一切，在逐漸放大的嗡鳴聲中嘎然停止。

「你想要我記得哪個部分？你試著毀了我的燕尾服還是我讓你射在我臉上？」回應他的只有一片安靜，拿破崙皺起眉頭，抬頭才知道發生了什麼。

「柏林真的讓你更幽默了，peril。」他一直都微微笑著，細細看著金髮男人凝滯的臉孔，指腹小心撫過橫跨左眼角的疤痕，一旁藏不住的小皺紋卻讓人更加感傷。拿破崙靠上比自己高一些的男人肩膀，愣愣盯著很久、很久之前他留在伊利亞脖子上的印記。「也許我該早點回來陪你。」

「……你不在的時候安靜多了。」

熟悉的力道揉著他的頭髮，拿破崙瞇起眼睛享受這短暫、不會被伊利亞推開的時刻。「找到你要的了嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「不想找了。」

「Дурак.（傻瓜。）」

「Да, но ты меня любишь.（是啊，但你愛我。）」

他們沒注意到悄悄落在地板的影子合為一體，隨著兩人離去而融化在金黃色的斜陽裡。


	6. Chapter 6

小公寓因為他們歸來而又漸漸染上生氣，拿破崙把圍巾、大衣脫下，下意識的拿給伊利亞；蘇聯人也一聲不吭的接過後好好掛在衣架上，然後才掛上自己的。灰白的牆在難得的陽光中彷彿在發光，美國人索性把窗簾全拉開來，當陽光傾瀉進來，整間屋子被一個許久未見的暖黃色充滿，他一度以為他們回到了一九六零初，那個他們還能為了一套上好的手工西裝該配哪個顏色的領帶而爭論不休的時候。

「我想喝可可。」看了眼正準備煮開一壺水的伊利亞，美國人帶著無以明狀的興奮走到離自己最近的沙發，大爺似的坐下並用一種欣賞藝術品的眼光看著蘇聯人因為伸長手要拿廚櫃裡可可粉而露出的一小節腰。他想不出自己為什麼會這麼開心，更無賴的開口要求要多加一些熱牛奶跟威士忌，在伊利亞無可奈何的白眼中笑得更燦爛。

可可的濃郁混著奶香和些許的酒味漸漸填滿整個空間，濃縮成一個小杯子出現在拿破崙的面前，他用雙手捧起那個冒煙的杯子，小心的啜一口。可可的所有味道在嘴巴裡如煙火那般綻放開來，伊利亞拿著另一杯在他身旁坐下，一切事物都日常得讓人麻痹，就連椅子的嘎嘎呻吟都和麻雀成群那般讓拿破崙習以為常，他在椅墊陷下去的瞬間便把頭靠上alpha的肩頭，心存感激地吻了他的臉頰，他的確做了很多值得被感謝的事。

「你真該叫蓋比少抽點菸。」

他動了動鼻子後覺得自己必須這樣說出來，伊利亞沒有表示什麼通常意味著他猜對了；而伊利亞也沒有為了自己偷偷去見蓋比多說什麼，只是任由白色的水汽在陽光下蒸騰翻滾，然後飄散得無影無蹤。他自認並不是個小氣的人，伊利亞單獨和蓋比見面沒什麼大不了的，只是不分由說地熱衷於詢問他的意見，讓他嗅到菸味之外的不尋常。

就像現在。

「她說她之後想去巴黎。」巴黎臭死了，里昂還舒服點。他想起幾次去巴黎的經驗，忍不住皺起眉頭，下意識地反駁了幾句後嘆口氣；金髮男人微微歪頭，逆光中他看不清表情，只覺得側臉線條比平常還銳利。

「你想去里昂嗎？」拿破崙不是很懂現下狀況到底是怎麼回事，除了讓他感覺到莫名的詭異和被排除在外的疏離感之外。典型的蘇聯人通常都不在意其他想法或特別的建議，即便到最後證明拿破崙才是對的依舊有辦法挑出最細微的毛病，然後擺出那張彷彿俄羅斯政府又瓦解了一次，近乎咬牙切齒的臉。雖然這樣說好像顯得他有點自虐傾向加上眼光欠佳，但他的alpha從最開始吸引他的就不是對他有多好多溫柔這點，也不是擅長在被人（特別是被他）反駁之後靜靜的用另一個問題接續對話。

「你到底是誰，你把red peril怎麼了？」他抬起頭故意擺出被冒犯的表情，並用上揶揄的口吻試著讓氣氛別這麼僵硬，但伊利亞沒有理會美國人嘲諷下過於明顯的試探，用那種不太情願的眼神瞥了拿破崙一眼後從身側拿出了一本有些破舊的書。

「也許這本書會知道？」

所有一切突然又變得令人惱怒，就連伊利亞低沉的蘇聯口音都是，他眨著眼，努力讓自己不要為此反胃倒把剛才的飲料吐出來。《每個omega都該知道的生育指南》幾個大大的字歪斜著躺在微微泛黃的書皮上，紙張被翻開的聲音尖銳得像是用指甲割開他的耳膜，拿破崙有些維持不住表情。心跳聲在腦子裡無限放大，同時還不停重播剛才的每一個動作、每一個自己放鬆的時刻，甚至是他們在書店裡，伊利亞對他說的每一句話，卻無法想透前蘇聯特工是什麼時候拿到那本應該藏在他襯衫下的書。

難怪他在書店的時候放任他孩子氣的要他跳舞，甚至有點親暱的叫他傻瓜，他一直都知道自己想幹什麼。

「你有一點技不如前了。」蘇聯人說的輕鬆，輕撫著書背卻連眉毛都沒抬一下，拿破崙更想吐了。

「那是因為你向最好的學習。」美國人抿直了唇試著無力的反駁，卻一點用處也沒有。這時伊利亞才終於抬頭看他，異常溫柔且同情地讓人做噁的問著他是怎麼了。

「我很好，一直都很好。」急促的站起身，拿破崙故作鎮定的擺擺手想讓這個回答的可信度高一點，同時讓自己可以稍微離伊利亞遠一點；可事與願違，他就連這樣的小願望都會被緊追在後的高大身影打碎。

「我不信。」

「你一直都不相信我。」

他笑得苦澀，也許自己早該想到這一切發生的，在事故前，在紳士局前，在他賭上一切愛上這個混蛋前。

「那是因為你總喜歡騙我，拿破崙蘇洛。」不是牛仔，不是其他帶著刻意嘲諷的暱稱；蘇聯人壓低了聲音，淡淡的念出他的全名，活像一串能夠控制他的咒語。

他們認識了大半輩子，可伊利亞現在聽起來就像是最一開始認識那時一樣對他的所做所為深痛惡絕。

「告訴我，雅各布說寶寶怎麼樣？」「它很好。」

「你還是在騙我。」他能聽見那些字從伊利亞的齒縫間被擠出來的聲音，外頭的太陽被雲遮住了，室內頓時暗了下來。拿破崙揚起頭，將雙眼藏在陰影中，嘴角剛好停在一個能讓自己看起來最遊刃有餘的角度，正對蘇聯人看來隨時都會爆發的憤怒上。

_ 你還是在騙我們。 _


	7. Chapter 7

在他們度過那個互扯彼此後腿、如青少年般較勁，拼命想把對方拉倒的前幾年，飛遍世界的任務和彷彿無止盡的熱戀隨著國家角力的白熱化接踵而至；每到一個新城市，伊利亞確認任務目標、拿破崙負責物色餐廳也忘了是哪一次滾上床後說好的默契。地底的黑色金礦讓他們到了以色列，學生們在法國颳起的春風吹倒了聳立近十年的政治高台，布拉格的革命之花被鐵鎚毫不費力地擊垮，世界局勢包裹在平靜裡的瘋狂不知不覺影響了他們的性事。

相互標記的那天伊利亞中了彈，蓋比幫忙包紮的紗布還隱隱滲著血，向來被說輕浮浪蕩的美國特工跨坐在裸著上身的蘇聯特工身上，用一個從未出現在臉上的嚴肅表情仔細看著那個傷口和其他大小疤痕，渾身發抖的試著拼回幾分鐘前才崩潰的理智。拿破崙不會忘記他們的房間充斥了沾血的衣服碎片和消毒酒精的刺鼻味，自己的腦袋除了威士忌和憤怒之外一片空白，伊利亞被他壓在沙發上，那雙淺藍色的眼睛在聽見他要求標記的時候愣住了。

拿破崙幾乎整個晚上沒有從伊利亞身上下來過，他渴求著無數的親吻、碰觸、疼痛，任何能證明他的伊利亞還活得好好的，還在他身邊的事物。咬著自己的唇也咬著蘇聯特工的唇，拿破崙數不清自己在伊利亞懷裡高潮了幾次，也數不清聽了那緊緊抱著他的人說多少次我在這兒，他只知道他們都真的害怕失去，害怕孤獨，害怕眼前的一切、另一人的體溫都只是一場夢。最後被成結的時候美國特工啞著聲音，輕輕告訴他的alpha自己多希望能有個孩子。

在這之前拿破崙從沒想過孩子的事，老實說很多時候他連自己是omega都不那麼在意了，那些都只是用來達成目的的工具；而他們總是在破壞，總是不顧一切的在子彈中邁步，不曾留下一點痕跡。但就一次，他想建造一點什麼，和伊利亞一起。

「我們會有的，我保證。」男人用自己也已然沙啞的嗓音為這段荒誕的愛許下看似光明的未來。

可沙場上的煙硝濃得讓人看不見陽光。

接到北越任務的前兩個月，他才正在廁所裡不可思議的看著手中被畫上兩條紅線的驗孕棒，計算著還要多久才能見到腹中的小生命。拿破崙一邊把早餐的蕈菇炒蛋放上餐桌，一邊說著如果寶寶是女孩的話就要叫艾莉（Ellie），男孩的話就是艾略特（Eliott）；蘇聯人一如往常的沒有多說什麼，只是繼續著看報紙、喝咖啡的動作，然後在他坐下後放下了報紙，給兩人的盤子都盛好了炒蛋，剩了一些給熬夜跟蹤目標的東德女孩。

「小名是艾爾（El）？」他低頭問著，故作沒事但美國人聽得出來伊利亞想表達什麼。

「當神總比當納粹或共產甜心好。」

「閉嘴吧，道德淪喪的資本主義份子。」

認識的太久也太親密讓他們都把對方幾乎所有習慣都謹記於心，就連這種話中有話都能摸得一清二楚。表情太容易被看懂的伊利亞為了隱藏笑容刻意拿起盤子吃蛋，拿破崙只好強硬行使身為孕夫的權利，嚷嚷著說想看他的表情，不然要把他的臉埋進盤子裡；就在兩人僵持不下的那刻，蓋比出現並拯救臨時就快要分崩離析的盤子跟伊利亞的臉，然後為肚子裡的寶寶獻上興奮的尖叫。那時的他們不可一世但足夠坦誠，如今卻落得這樣難堪的局面。

他為了自己最後一點尊嚴選擇當著伊利亞的面離開，留下空間裡壓得人喘不過氣的指責和那平靜卻讓他赤裸無比的眼神。他需要呼吸，讓寒冷的空氣再次充滿他的肺部，讓腦子冷靜下來。大街上沒什麼人，拿破崙的步伐顯得有些漫無目的，灰濛濛的天空哪還有剛才陽光的身影，溫度也一下子降了許多。他翻遍了大衣口袋，勉強用零錢給自己買了杯熱咖啡暖手。坐在河邊長凳上，看著吐出的白煙在冷風中慢慢消失，看著幾對孩子牽著彼此的手在河床空地上競速，跌倒了就在地上耍賴。躺在地上的男孩伸長了手想把跳過他的男孩絆倒，被絆倒的抱怨和惡作劇成功的笑聲有點遠，遠得足以讓拿破崙想起那麼多年少輕狂。

突地一陣嬰兒哭聲進入他的耳裡，轉頭便看到一手推著嬰兒車、一手抱著日用品和食材的婦人從眼前經過，婦人彎腰哼著曲子，連看都沒看他一眼。蘇洛看著那個身影漸行漸遠，最後彎進小巷，心想自己也還有另一個地方該去。

世界上所有人都知道美軍在越南慘敗這件事，整個戰爭用慘無人道來形容都還稍嫌輕描淡寫：孩童和婦女尖叫著四處逃竄，無力逃跑的老人絕望看著每個路過的人，樹林裡的炮火聲不曾停歇，遠方橙黃色的大火一吋吋吞噬天空，就連理論上中立的他們都差點受到波及。

以上都是官方說法。

兩軍交火的時候本來就很容易發生誤傷自己人的狀況，槍火無情，更別說越南的戰爭簡直把半個文明世界的武力都吸引到那個小地方去。事故發生在他們潛入北越陣營的那個傍晚，紳士局交付的任務一直都是觀察情勢、蒐集情報以及避免任何的正面交火。只是情報交錯的時間過於剛好，沒注意到撤退通知的下場就是盟軍開火的時候扮成蘇聯外交人員的克里亞金還在用蹩腳的越語和一群笨軍官把酒言歡。

公墓離剛才他坐的地方有些距離，抵達的時候天色已經有點黑了。高聳的樹上全是積雪，寥寥幾隻烏鴉盤據在天使像周圍彷彿在等待什麼，拿破崙雙手插在口袋裡，縮著身子低頭試圖尋找某樣東西，然後他看見樹下那個蹲著的黑影，沒想到伊利亞比他早到。

隔了點距離站在蹲著的人身後，他看見新鮮的小花束被放在刻著名字的石頭前，他們上次一起來的那束早就消失了，沒有人先開口，一直到周圍的路燈紛紛亮起。

「我們當初為什麼選柏林？」拿破崙忍不住開口，剛才的烏鴉不知道什麼時候站在他們頭上的樹枝，伊利亞起身後抬頭看著牠們。

「你說這個城市還能再替我們藏一些秘密。」

睡在墓園裡的獅子身上積雪似乎越來越厚了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：在我心中，拿破崙有點無神論者的味道，也就是說伊利亞是相對信仰比較虔誠的；而艾爾（El）其實在希伯來語中就是神的意思。  
簡而言之，拿破崙是想取笑伊利亞，伊利亞有聽出來但他意外被逗樂。  
然後那個公墓是柏林榮軍公墓，覺得那地方的許多故事很有趣。


	8. Chapter 8

只有窗外一絲光線透進來，杯子碎片散落一地，膩人的巧克力甜味肆溢在空氣中，西洋棋棋子和棋盤被翻倒在地，那本書斜靠在他們腳邊，蘇聯人把近乎瓦解的omega困在牆壁和他之間。沒有人哭，因為他們都不喜歡眼淚，但這不妨礙壓抑在心頭，使他們都不敢呼吸的苦澀漸漸堆積。  
兩人之間的距離很近，伊利亞能感覺到打在臉上濕熱的呼吸，只要有人往前一點就會碰在一起。他用上一些力氣去揪著拿破崙後腦勺的頭髮，並無視omega有些吃痛的嘶聲，強迫他必須和自己對視，普魯士藍的眼睛即便在顫抖卻還是倔強的閃躲來自他的目光。

  
「你為什麼在發抖？」蘇聯人尖銳地問。  
「大衣太薄了，但很遺憾的還沒把我凍死。」  
美國人的聲音沒有以往的遊刃有餘，扯著嘴角想露出被冒犯或是無奈的表情，可仍舊難看得讓伊利亞想一拳揍上去。他不懂自己怎麼還會為了拿破崙亂說話發火，甚至是感到意外。「你又在說謊了。」  
幾乎是低吼著，伊利亞甚至沒注意到自己正在用俄語。壓在牆上的手收緊了拳頭，彷彿下一秒就能讓牆壁多一個窟窿，空氣中也突然多了一股原始的木頭煙燻味，沉著卻帶著些微辛辣，拿破崙也發現了，整個人明顯因此緊繃了起來。

「一次就好，你什麼時候可以告訴我實話？」

那雙藍眼睛像是被這句話擊中，看起來比一開始更加破碎。伊利亞鬆開了拽著頭髮的手，整個空間安靜了下來只剩彼此的呼吸聲和他沒控制住的荷爾蒙，他撫過拿破崙垂著的側臉，看著那人又像小動物那樣縮了縮脖子。  
或許應該從親吻開始的。他啃咬上拿破崙脖子上的腺體時突地這樣想，omega掙扎著想把他推開，可又因為兩人體型的差異而顯得毫無用處。拿破崙聞起來和自己完全不同，像是一杯浸著葡萄柚和櫻桃的琴酒，不像其他omega那般甜得惱人而多了些獨特的層次，若有似無的撓著內心最深處的渴望。  
他們的味道填滿了沉默，衣物的摩擦聲伴隨著兩人止不住的喘息，伊利亞的嘴唇追逐那些他留下的咬痕，手指小心描繪著拿破崙下身的傷疤，下腹部和下背部左側大大小小的不規則切口也是他留下的痕跡。  
都是因為他。

事故發生的瞬間，身旁那一群從長相、身材就能猜出平常尸位素餐、可能連個短距離練習靶都射不中幾個的北越軍官臉上或驚嚇或畏懼的扭曲臉孔彷彿烙印在他腦海裡那般清晰，喝到一半的威士忌和冰桶被翻倒在桌，有的人甚至慌忙到來不及把落在沙發上的手槍拿走。伊利亞張望四周想找到他的美國人，卻只聽見士兵慘叫敵人來襲和一次次子彈穿過血肉發出的悶聲，一切都令人煩躁地分神。美軍的攻勢很猛烈也很聰明，蘇聯特工意識到這個區域的無線電都被截斷的前一刻，一個剛才還想把他灌倒的軍官正倒在面前奄奄一息，大量爆炸蓋過周遭其他雜音，他沒辦法請求紳士局的後援，也沒辦法詢問拿破崙現在的位置。  
伊利亞的耳鼓被自己手指敲擊手槍的聲音填滿，試著保持冷靜但又想起他的牛仔在這次任務之前的樣子。拿破崙突然笑咧咧的拿著香檳說他們應該為了終於有孩子這件事慶祝一番，然後在他和蓋比的努力勸說下才同意等到任務結束的產檢後再喝。  
「還沒長大就一堆人等著要為你的健康乾杯了呢。」記憶中拿破崙的藍眼睛像寶石那樣閃閃發光，低頭輕撫肚子的溫柔模樣讓現在的他更急迫的想找到人。遠遠的一個身影朝向他跑來，漫天的水泥碎屑讓他有些看不清來人的臉，一直到那人吼著他的名字，一直到那顆該死的手榴彈向他們飛來。

第一次從腦袋裡巨大的嗡鳴中醒來是在臨時醫院，巨響卻不是在他醒來之後立刻停下。沉悶的隆隆聲緊接而來，宛如擂鼓那樣越來越大，彷彿一隻拖著沉重腳步的巨大怪物慢慢穿越黑暗的森林來到他面前，然後張開可怕的血盆大口將他吞下。伊利亞艱困地試著抬手，立刻被一個越南護士吼著叫他不要亂動。全身上下像是散架似的無法控制，蘇聯特工後知後覺的發現自己的右腳被吊在支架上，沒有感覺到立即性的疼痛可能是嗎啡在作用，不知道從哪裡冒出來的蘇聯醫生拿起他病床旁的資料板看了幾眼便就放回去。另外一個人在哪裡，他清楚聽著自己嗓子裡的肌肉擠壓出字句的難聽聲音；醫生愣了幾秒，先是掏出小手電筒和聽診器確認他的生命跡象，然後面有難色的看著他。  
「如果你想問的是拿破崙蘇洛。」伊利亞試圖調整呼吸，卻覺得自己身處真空裡，什麼都沒有，而再多一點他又會再次暈過去。「他在另一邊急診手術中。」  
「他……他會沒事嗎？」不過他咬著臉頰裡的肉撐了下來，反正嗎啡還在作用。伊利亞也認出眼前憂心忡忡的醫生其實是歐列格的兒子，而在這個狀況下憂心忡忡並不是多好的反應。小醫生諾諾的說他也不太清楚，只能說醫生們絕對會盡力。  
接著下來小醫生的一大段話他都沒能聽進去，腦子裡只剩下從極遠處傳來的女人尖叫，也許是怪物的另一個受害者也許是他那已故的母親。伊利亞眨眨眼，讓自己再一次沉進那頭巨獸漆黑的肚子裡。好似這樣他就不用正視因為自己的粗心所造成的後果，不用面對病床上蒼白的拿破崙，不用面對艾爾。  
  
都是因為他。  
  
又一次從耳中嗡鳴聲漸漸醒來，伊利亞再次奪回自己身體的掌控權。靠著他的美國人依然微微發抖，天氣也好害怕也罷，他沒見過拿破崙如此被動。伊利亞低頭替拿破崙解開更多襯衫鈕扣，啃咬他的脖頸、乳頭和乳肉，留下一條條濕亮的痕跡。拿破崙一手緊緊攫住蘇聯人的背，仰起脖子在他耳邊低吟他的名字像是這樣就能讓他們好過一點。另一隻手也沒歇著，向下探去圈住他賁張的陰莖上下擼動，靈巧的拇指畫著圈摩擦不停汨著前液的馬眼，漫不經心的捏了捏底下的囊袋，算不上多特殊的手法但伊利亞發誓自己第一次差點就這樣射了出來。  
把美國人放倒在床上，伊利亞不諱言當他意識到那雙普魯士藍的眼底只有他的時候自己是有多麼硬。平時風流浪蕩的美國特工為他張開雙腿，咬唇望著他的手指深入已然濕透的後穴然後壓上前列腺的位置，然後饜足地瞇起雙眼舒了一口長氣，空氣中突然濃郁的酒香味讓他彎起嘴角。不留情面的給了拿破崙的屁股兩巴掌，響亮的聲音和鮮紅的掌印都讓屁股的主人開始急促喘息，扭著因情慾紅透了的身體要伊利亞快點滿足自己。  
蘇聯人托起omega的大腿，還緊縮著卻已經濕漉漉的後穴被直接破開。疼痛與快感一股腦的從尾椎衝上腦門，拿破崙忍不住擰著眉頭發出嘶聲，接著便咒罵起伊利亞的粗魯野蠻。  
「你不就喜歡這樣嗎，婊子？」他乾笑幾聲，舔去美國人沒有及時嚥下的口水，用力挺腰進入的同時也將人拖入又一個綿長的深吻裡，拿破崙替自己反駁的話語全哽在喉嚨裡。  
柔軟敏感的內壁很好的包覆住陰莖，反覆摩擦過敏感點堆疊著令人沉醉的快感，連omega隱秘的生殖腔口都被強硬撐開，伊利亞低頭繼續舔咬拿破崙已經腫脹的乳頭，該死的生物本能感覺到前所未有的滿足。拿破崙的身軀隨著抽插的動作不停搖晃，他迫切的把手伸向自己的陰莖，卻被蘇聯人一把將雙手壓在頭頂。  
「你不需要這個也能爽的。」他的alpha更加用力的挺腰，一次又一次的深入連卵蛋都快給擠了進去。拿破崙無聲喘息著，下意識縮著挺翹的屁股想得到更多，乾高潮的時候收緊了纏在伊利亞腰際的腿，換來了幾個落在臀尖上的巴掌。  
被翻成方便操幹的跪趴姿，被大量體液弄得濕答答的臀肉和穴口讓拿破崙有些不舒服，但他咽嗚的聲音很輕，他知道伊利亞不喜歡聽他抱怨。伊利亞獎勵似的親了他圓潤的肩頭，陰莖磨蹭了幾下便又插了進去，讓拿破崙因為被又被填滿而滿足的嘆氣。作為人的理智彷彿就這樣迷失在下身發出的響亮拍打聲和水聲裡，好似他生下來就只為了做這件事，金髮的男人大力揉弄著身下人的胸乳和臀肉，在白皙的肌膚上弄出了一個個顯眼的指印，像是孩童在自己的玩具上做的記號。黑髮男人在他加重力道並撞擊到生殖腔口的時候揚起迷茫的眼軟綿綿的告訴他自己又快到了；伊利亞俯下身給了他無數的親吻，連續幾個深頂讓他止不住尖叫，然後低吼著交代在拿破崙絞緊的肉穴裡。  
空氣中帶著焦味的甜膩香氣較剛才更濃郁了，他們雙雙翻身到床榻稍微乾淨一點的另一邊。他從背後小心抱著拿破崙，伊利亞想了一下子，最後依然沒有將自己埋進omega的肩頸裡；黑髮男人伸長手撫摸後頸的腺體和烙在上頭的咬痕，無預警的翻身壓制住alpha的肩，然後跨坐上他。  
「你知道，我其實很害怕。」伊利亞困惑的扶住他的腰，窗外漏進來的光讓拿破崙的身體微微發光。那雙冰藍色的眼睛彷彿世界上只剩他一人那樣怔怔看著他，長了槍繭的大手滑過拿破崙身上大大小小的傷痕，omega細不可聞的哼聲夾在語句之間。  
  
「我害怕我的情感、我每次說出口的話語、和我真實醜陋的模樣。而我最害怕的，」  
拿破崙又像一開始那樣顫抖，還微微泛紅的眼眶讓他看起來無比脆弱，但伊利亞知道這份脆弱象徵著什麼。「是我什麼都沒有，又一次。」  
深吸一口氣後拿破崙又露出平常那種美國特工用於調情的笑，他的手貼著伊利亞結實的腹肌，緩慢磨人的向上。「這些是你想要的實話，希望你喜歡。」  
蘇聯人抱著他的大腿用力坐起身的時候依舊沒有任何表情，只是用冰冷如北國雪的淺藍色眼睛牢牢盯著拿破崙，好似要把他盯出一個洞那樣。兩人之間極少這種真正赤裸以對的時刻，更多的是謹慎得維持一個不遠也不近的距離，連接吻都帶著火藥味。現在這樣很怪，卻也很吸引人。「我反悔了，你這個樣子真難看。」  
而美國人意識到自己光是這樣就又糟糕的硬了。  
  
「更別說你講得好像我死了一樣。」伊利亞在他沒憋住笑聲後沒多久也一起笑了出來，拿破崙這時也感覺到抵著自己股間的火熱勃起。小心的扭了扭腰，屁股毫不意外的又被搧了幾個巴掌權當作警告，黑髮男人低低笑著。  
「這不好說，我們是特工，沒人知道明天會怎麼樣。」  
  
「但我現在就在這裡，和你一起。」  
  
沒有人會相信一生一世的誓言，他們是軍人、是特工、是死亡，而童話故事只會存在在孩子們床頭的故事書裡。可此時此刻的他們就在這裡，在這個世界的角落裡相擁。


End file.
